


I wish I were Amy

by tolip



Series: Crankiplier song fics [1]
Category: Crankiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, High School, Light Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Party, Sweaters, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolip/pseuds/tolip
Summary: Ethan likes Mark. Mark is oblivous
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Crankiplier song fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763869
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	I wish I were Amy

My breathe mists in front of me as I run out of the house and see Mark in the drivers seat. His red hair is a mess but I can’t help but appreciate it. I love how Mark looks when his hair is dishevelled. 

As I run across my lawn, snow crunching under my feet I really regret not grabbing a jacket before I left the house but it’s to late for me to turn back as I get in the car.

“Eth, why aren’t you wearing a jacket it’s like minus twenty?” Mark says shocked. He starts to slip off his varsity jacket before throwing it at me.

“Mark it’s fine, take your jacket back.” I say handing it back to him.

“No, you don’t have as much muscle as I do so you won’t be able to stay as warm.” He says in a cocky voice that makes me giggle before handing it back to me.

I let out a huff before slipping it on and I hate to admit it but I do feel warmer. Whether that’s because I’m now wearing a jacket or that the jacket is Mark’s I’m not sure about.

“You look better in it than I do anyways.” He says ruffling my hair making the blue strands fall into my eyes before he drives off towards school.

The drive doesn’t take long and before I know it we are in front of the school. I grab my bag and get out of the car while he accepts a hug from his girlfriend Amy who is wearing an oversized hoodie that had to belong to Mark. 

I turn to leave and head into the school, Mark is saying something to me but I don’t hear it. How come he can’t like me like that. I wish I could hate Amy but she’s to nice for me to hate. Practically an Angel if I’m honest. 

My body on autopilot must have taken me to my first class because when my attention snaps back into focus Mark is sitting in front of me in our English class.

He swivels in his chair and asks, “Hey Eth, you okay? You ran off pretty quickly.”

“Oh ya I’m fine I just had to- talk to a teacher about an assignment.” I say and he can tell I’m lying but he doesn’t push it anymore.

“Hey during lunch do you want to-“ but he wasn’t able to finish the sentence as our English teacher walked into the room and asked us to bring out our books and discuss the most recent chapter we read.

This period and the next flash by until I’m walking into the cafeteria and sitting down across from Mark. He’s talking to our friend Tyler who seems like he should be in collage because of how tall he is but he’s only a year above us. When they notice I’ve sat down we start talking about recent video games we’ve played while they take bites of the ‘food’ that the cafeteria sells.

Tyler goes to stand and put his tray away when he looks at me and says, “Ethan how come you haven’t had anything to eat?”

“I wasn’t able to grab any food on my way out of the house and I don’t have any money on me. It’s fine I’ll just eat when I get home.” I say back and Tyler just shrugs before standing up.

Mark shakes his head and hands me the apple he was about to eat.

“Mark it’s fine.”  
I saw trying to hand it back but he just pushes it back towards me.

“It’s fine I didn’t want it anyways.” He flashes me a smiles and god if he only knew what that did to me. My stomach summersaults as I take a bite of the apple.

I go to say something to him but then Amy comes to the table and for the rest of lunch they are holding hands and talking about a party that’s happening tomorrow.

“We should go, it would be fun.” Tyler says.  
We all agree and plan to meet up an hour before so we can go and grab something to eat. We say goodbye just as the bell rings and we all head off to our class. 

The rest of the school day is pretty boring and it feels like it took forever to get through.

Once the final bell rings I meet Mark at his car and we hop into it. Once we reach my house I go to take off his jacket but he stops me and says,  
“Hey keep it, I have another one and it looks good on you.” He gives a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows and I giggle while trying to hide the blush on my face with the sleeve.  
I get out of the car and wave goodbye before walking into my house. My mom is standing in the kitchen making dinner I say hi to her as I go up to my room and do homework before I’m called down to the table for supper.

“Coming.” I yell while closing my laptop and making my way down the stairs. My parents are already sitting at the table with their plates filled with spaghetti.

“So how was school? I see you have a boyfriend on the football team.” My mom says while I grab some spaghetti.

“Oh no, it’s Mark’s I forgot to grab a jacket before I left this morning and he said I could keep it.”

“Aw that was nice of him.” My Dad says before he makes a loud slurping sound as he sucks up some noodles.

We all laugh and the rest of the night goes along like that with small talk before I head upstairs to bed.

The morning sunlight streams through my blinds as I slowly wake up. The morning goes by quickly and before I know it I’m getting into Mark’s backseat with Tyler. Mark is wearing a nice button up shirt that makes his muscles show nicely. Tyler is wearing something similar while Amy is wearing a simple dress.

We go to Wendy’s and eat and talk until it’s time for us to get back in the car and head to the party. The drive is honestly probably going to be more fun than the actual party, all of us singing in the car, laughing at our inside jokes.

We pull up to the party and I can feel the vibrations from the music on the doorstep. We walk into the party and it looks like your typical high school party. People making out in the corner, multi coloured lights making peoples faces look strange in the dim room.

Mark and Amy go and sit on the couch while Tyler walks away to get some drinks. I lean against the wall facing Mark and Amy.

A song comes on and Mark and Amy smile and hold hands before standing up and slow dancing.  
I feel tears start to prick in my eyes and I want to look away and leave but I can’t stop looking at Mark. Wishing I was the one dancing with him instead of Amy.

Tyler has been gone for a while, he is probably getting hit on by a ton of girls. So I stand there by myself watching until a guy comes up to me.

“Why are you standing alone, a cute guy like you doesn’t have a girlfriend?”

I laugh, “No I’ve never been interested in girls.”

“Well then where’s your boyfriend?” He leans against the wall with me and I can smell his cologne it’s strong and smells awful, nothing like Mark’s.

“I don’t have one.” 

“Well, I can change that.” He says and before I’m able to respond his lips are against mine. I stand there frozen and he pulls away smiling before leaning back in and this time I kiss back. His hands go up and cup my jaw before he pulls away and leaves to go get us some drinks.

Amy waves goodbye to Mark as the song ends and she leaves the house.

“Where’s Amy going?” I ask walking up to Mark.

“Her and Tyler have to meet curfew.” He says as he goes back to sit down. I sit beside him waiting for the guy to come back but he never does so I go to get myself a drink and sit down beside Mark again. I down a few drinks before I turn to Mark and ask if we can leave. He agrees and we get back into his car driving in silence before Mark looked at me and said, “you’ve been acting weird lately what’s up?”

I look out the window at the trees as they go by and I’m not sure if it was the alcohol or if I couldn’t keep it a secret anymore but I said, “It’s not like you’d ever kiss me, I’m not even half as pretty as Amy is. And when you gave me your jacket It made me feel special but, you had already given her your sweater and to you it may just be polyester but to me it says that you like her better.” I take a breath and feel tears running down my face as I look at Mark. He hasn’t stopped driving, he has a puzzled look on his and I chuckle before I continue. “I know it’s stupid but god I wish I were Amy.”

The car stops on the side of the road and I’m prepared for Mark to tell me to get out but he leans closer to me and our lips connect and I melt into it. He pulls away and leans his forehead against mine before saying, “I wish you were Amy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! This fic was inspired by Heather by Conan Grey its a great song so go check it out. Also this is work of fiction, please respect everyone in this fics boundaries this is for fun and in no way a demand for anything the people in this arent comfortable with.


End file.
